


Tearing Down Boundaries

by zemira



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha Akashi Seijuurou, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Yakuza, Established Relationship, M/M, Mentions of some violence just a warning on that given the AU, Omega Furihata Kouki, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 15:06:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15270132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zemira/pseuds/zemira
Summary: Kouki never expected he'd have someone so powerful as his alpha. As a yakuza boss, Akashi is near untouchable. Their relationship is perfect, apart from one... pressing issue. Akashi refuses to bond with him.





	Tearing Down Boundaries

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually taken from another (extremely) long multichapter that I will release later on. If some parts have a gray area and leave you confused, it's meant to be that way.
> 
> 4.8.19- [Here it is](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18400118/chapters/43576454)

At last he was here.

Kouki threw the door open and hurried inside, slamming it shut as soon as he was past the doorframe. Once it was closed, he leaned heavily on the wood, back pressed against it as his body slumped in exhaustion. His pulse was thundering even in his ears, and he felt jittery from the speed that it was moving. Breathing in slowly, he tried to regulate himself, but the exhale was shaky, belying the turmoil that was raging inside him.

He was too wired to even feel relief yet, even though he was aware he should be relieved.

It was safe here, in Akashi’s penthouse, and he had made it without even being followed. By himself, somehow, which was half a miracle given the situation he had just escaped from.

Shivering, he pushed up off the door and wrapped his arms around himself for warmth he lacked. Images swarmed his brain as Kouki journeyed further into the house, seeking out the living room. Violent flashes of the past hour flooded his mind, causing him to shiver even more. Kouki didn’t want to relive them, but it was beginning to seem as though there was no choice. Given how vibrant his memories were, he wouldn’t be surprised if they haunted his dreams tonight, let alone his waking thoughts.

No, he might as well resign himself now.

Taking a seat on the couch, he huddled up against a pillow and grabbed the blanket off the back of the couch to lay under. Grabbing it caused a break in the memories, as he remembered that the blanket was likely left over from the last time he visited Akashi here.

Despite everything, that thought gave him some comfort, as most memories of Akashi did. Once he got past the intimidating exterior of his mate, everything about him radiated safety and comfort. Even with the downs they’ve had, the moments they’ve spent together were among Kouki’s most treasured.

Simply put, Akashi was his anchor.

Oh, how he wished he was here now.

Ducking his chin beneath the fuzzy cover of the blankets, Kouki expelled a sigh.

 _For more reasons than one_ , he added in his head forlornly. There was the obvious one, where he wished Akashi were here to comfort him after what happened, but then there was also… another. Another reason that, if Akashi was informed, would only keep him away. Coincidentally enough, that reason was the same reason why Kouki had tangoed with trouble today.

Nuzzling the blankets, he reluctantly allowed himself to reflect.

He had woken up early that morning after getting to bed only hours before. Running on such low energy reserves, it shouldn’t have been surprising that Kouki’s mind was cloudy. But it was, and that morning he had made a grievous error. During his murky attempt at following his wake-up routine, he had forgotten to take his heat suppressant. A few short hours later, the hormones had hit him with hurricane force strength.

Once the heat had set in, there had been no suppressing it. He could have downed the whole bottle of pills, and it wouldn’t have overridden what had already begun.

Kouki remembered his chagrin once he had realized his mistake. He’d been out of the house at that point, going about his duties for the day, scouting out an enemy location. It was supposed to have been a secret mission, where he watched from the shadows for information to trade back to his lieutenant. That had lasted all of five minutes once his heat ignited.

He had been found out by one of the rival gang’s henchmen then, and cornered in an alleyway outside their headquarters where he…

Kouki bit down on the inside of his lip, and sunk further below the blankets.

Where he had…

Bile rose in his throat as the memories flourished within his mind, provoking a queasy sensation. Shaking, he grasped his covers tightly, forcing himself to relive it. It was the only way he could see himself overcoming it – if he confronted the thoughts here and now until they were no longer a great deal. Maybe then he could banish them to the recesses of his brain, never to be thought of again.

Until that blessed day, though, he couldn’t shy away from remembering. So he urged the thoughts in, trembling as they came spilling into his mind’s eye.

Being backed up against a cement wall in a narrow space between warehouses, two meaty hands blocking him on either side of his head as the man loomed over top of him. The stench of smoke and hard liquor emanating from the man’s breath that he had both felt and smelled while they stood so close to each other. The fear he had experienced at being caught. His pulse had been even wilder then, and sweat had beaded upon his temples.

He had felt – aptly – like prey under a hunter’s gaze.

A dark, fathomless gaze capped off by the man’s feral grin, complete with elongated canines. Kouki shivered in the present as he recalled it. A thousand thoughts had raced through his head at the time, between fearing for his life, his body, and his integrity. Seeing the man’s hunger for him had only spelled disaster to his baser senses, which were in control more than ever with his heat raging. Like prey, his main instinct had been to run. But he was trapped.

 _Thump_.

Startled, Kouki’s ears perked up. As he strained to hear whatever had interrupted his thoughts, he gradually realized that it was footsteps heading toward him. Heavy ones.

Moments later, he was hit with a wall of fragrance that overpowered his senses. The newcomer’s scent was fiery with anger and potent in its strength. Beneath the notes of annoyance, Kouki could identify a familiar string of aromas that alerted him to who was headed his way. Immediately, he began to panic as he placed two and two together.

How was he going to explain his ruffled state? What would the consequences be? Because surely there would be some once Akashi saw him and realized something had occurred. And from there, he would undoubtedly pry the story out of him, and then react….

Kouki gulped.

He knew that earlier he wished that Akashi was here with him, but truthfully, it wasn’t the best that he had arrived.

Wiggling downward, he tunneled underneath the blanket in a last-ditch effort to remain hidden. A poor one, he knew, but there was nothing else he could do. The footsteps were becoming louder, and any second, Akashi would be here with him.

It wasn’t long before…

“Kouki.”

He ignored his name being called, doing his best to act invisible.

“Kouki, I know you’re in here,” the voice spoke sternly, “I can _smell_ you.” The last of his sentence was almost a growl, Akashi’s tone sharpening as he presented his displeasure.

There was a silent sigh of defeat. Slowly, Kouki shifted upward until he was leaning on the back of the couch, taking in the scene.

Standing in the doorway was the impossibly handsome alpha he had the privilege to call his mate.

Akashi was still wearing his traditional jacket, a black ankle-length creation that framed his lean, toned body perfectly. His crimson locks were somewhat tousled, just long enough for the lengthier strands to brush his shoulders. Then there were his mismatched eyes, which were currently glowing scarlet and gold in anger. He shouldn’t have found them beautiful, Kouki mused, but he did.

He always had.

Unbidden, he sensed his body start to react at the sight of the alpha, heat swarming over every inch of his being. His mouth salivated, and he could feel other regions of him beginning to gain interest. It didn’t matter that Akashi was frustrated, that it was incredibly unlikely anything would happen – nothing had ever happened, after all – his body knew no better.

Kouki groaned aloud, and then slapped a hand over his mouth. He only removed it when he sensed a bit of control returning.

“H-Hey, Akashi-sa—”

“Kouki,” Akashi cut him off abruptly. “Something happened, I take it?”

His head immediately began to spin.

Already he had been found out? It had been all of a minute since Akashi entered the room and somehow, he already _knew_ the situation. How? How could he be so omniscient? Kouki had expected him to know something was _wrong_ , but not so quickly.

“Um,” he babbled smartly, but then froze when he realized there was no excuse to give.

Akashi glared in his direction. Then, elevating a hand, he crooked his bejeweled index finger and beckoned him with it.

Swallowing thickly, Kouki’s shoulders slumped. He quickly obeyed, abandoning the blanket to the couch cushions as he wiggled free. He traveled across the living room until he was directly in front of Akashi, peering into his still gleaming heterochromatic eyes.

Akashi’s hand then dropped, his expression blank.

His next move was inexplicable.

Stepping closer to Kouki, he began to sniff around him, seemingly searching for something. A lightning bolt of panic jolted through him as Akashi’s glare returned after a few seconds of inspection. Seeing the anger written there, his brain did a few more leaps and bounds, and his fears were soon confirmed.

Akashi straightened up.

“Someone has touched you,” he hissed, eyes snapping onto Kouki’s.

His tone was anything but pleased, increasing Kouki’s panic.

“A-Are you gonna beat them up?” he stammered out, unable to stop himself.

There was a long pause, before.

“No.”

Confusion reigned briefly. That was strange. Given who he was, Akashi took care of anything he considered a burden. Even if it was a simple matter, no one crowded his path. But before Kouki could inquire further, he was halted by Akashi again.

“I am going to eliminate them.”

Akashi’s eyes radiated with dark intentions, causing a shiver to roll down Kouki’s spine. There was not a second he doubted the sincerity of Akashi’s declaration. Not when it was stated in that way, in Akashi’s coldest tone of voice, or when those mismatched depths were so full of rage.

“Though, when I am through with them, they will be begging for their end.”

He shivered a second time, amazed as always at how he could have such an effect on Akashi. It didn’t seem right, someone like Akashi being so attached to him, to the point of wanting to demolish anyone else who got a bit too close. But it had been that way ever since they cemented their relationship… for the most part, and showed no signs of wavering. Even if he asked Akashi to spare the man he had crossed paths with earlier, Kouki severely doubted he’d change his mind.

Akashi took another step closer, and Kouki, startled at the abrupt action, slid one back.

“…Why are you so afraid, Kouki?” he questioned, narrowed eyes softening the slightest bit.

“Because you’re really, really mad,” Kouki answered honestly.

He was aware of how childish that sounded. But given that he was only nineteen and Akashi was approaching twenty-six, perhaps that was just the way the circumstances were. It didn't make it any easier that Akashi was wise beyond his years, and more powerful than Kouki could hope for. There were some parts of Akashi he wished weren't fact, complications about him that he wished he could rewrite. Yet if circumstances were any different, they never would have met in the first place. So maybe it was best that he disregarded those.

Akashi remained where he stood. He used the moment to consider the response, and Kouki could sense the cogs turning behind his eyes as he did so. Finally, some of the tension was released from Akashi’s posture, and he turned to gaze at him properly.

“I am. Livid, in fact, but you are blameless. I am furious at the one who touched you.”

Standing there, Kouki was relieved to know his mate wasn't upset with him. But Akashi continued to stare, and the intensity of it prompted him to realize this discussion was far from over.

"So, something must be done about that."

Akashi shed his jacket, tossing it on the couch. The garment hit the cushions with a noisy thud, and Kouki winced, more than aware of what lay within the pockets. Once free from his outer layers, Akashi started walking toward him, easily dissolving the space between them until there was none.

"Remove your clothes."

The command was terse, but powerful. Yet Kouki didn't move, instead gazing up at his mate in puzzlement.

"W-What does that have to do with this?!"

Akashi’s eyes narrowed, visibly exasperated.

"No more questions. Simply do as I have requested."

He was hesitant to obey, but it wasn’t because he didn't wish to. If anything, it was because he couldn't repress his enthusiasm. After all this time, after how close they had come to something like this and Akashi had forbidden it, was he really going to allow them to cross that bridge? To tear down those boundaries? Even though he had warned him numerous times that they couldn't bond, that it wasn't safe for them to do so?

"Kouki."

Snapping out of his daze, Kouki relented and began to undress. With trembling fingers, he toyed at the hem of his shirt, slipping it off slowly as Akashi watched him. As the fabric slid over his chest, his pulse drummed rapidly, and it only amplified when he popped his head free from the shirt and saw Akashi’s fiery gaze staring back at him.

The fabric was discarded to the floor, Kouki’s trembling increasing when Akashi’s eyes lowered significantly to his pants, as if giving him silent instructions. Inching a few steps back, he pondered on grabbing the blanket to conceal himself, but then his curiosity won out. He needed to be brave. This was his chance to obtain what he truly desired, to truly become Akashi’s mate physically.

With that thought to buoy him, he worked open the button of his pants, shrugging them down in one fluid motion. That left him with only his undergarment on beneath his lover’s gaze. Licking his lips nervously, Kouki decided to go full-on and tugged at the waistband of his boxers, letting them fall to the floor with his other clothes.

He felt the opposite of courageous now. Once again, the blanket sounded like an inviting prospect to him. Kouki didn’t have to peer upward to know Akashi’s eyes were roving over his form. Warmth pooled inside his belly, flourishing the already immense kindle each time the alpha’s desirous gaze swept over him.

And then suddenly, he was there, guiding them with slow, heavy steps forward until Kouki's back met the wall. Leaning in slightly, Akashi placed his lips next to his ear, his tone rough yet deadly calm.

“I am going to cleanse you of the filth that has touched you.”

Frissons slithered down Kouki’s spine, and he felt another wave of heat engulf him at the words and their implications. Cleanse? Surely Akashi hadn’t meant what he thought he meant, because then that would be… it would be…

Akashi’s lips met the skin of his jaw, pressing a firm kiss there.

Right about then, his internal protests diminished, smoothly being replaced by pure, unfiltered want. Suddenly, he was acutely aware of how close Akashi’s body was to his, and how much he needed it to be even closer. For him to touch more, kiss more, _do_ more. He needed it more than words could ever express.

Slick began to pool within him, and Kouki shifted on his feet uncomfortably, not meeting Akashi’s gaze. It was embarrassing enough just standing here, utterly exposed, the force of heat completely overwhelming him. Right now, all he yearned to do was to give in to his instincts – to submit completely to his alpha’s desires and feel the pleasure that only he can grant. Slowly, he began to crouch down, intent on kneeling on the floor and assuming the optimum pose. But before he could advance, Akashi’s hands on his shoulders prevented him.

For a quick second, he feared the end of this pleasant interlude was already here. That Akashi had regained his senses somehow.

But that fear was quashed when Akashi leaned in again, dragging his tongue in a stripe up Kouki’s neck. At the top, he peered into Kouki’s eyes, their matched gazes feverish. Akashi then resumed, his tongue coasting over Kouki’s cheek and then back down to the base of his neck again. For his part, Kouki remained perfectly still, aside from turning his head to grant the alpha better access. Blood swelled in his lower region as he indulged in the smooth performance of Akashi’s tongue, his cock beginning to ascend.

Akashi had never touched him such as this, never gazed at him so salaciously. No, he had always halted their kisses or embraces before it reached this stage. He insisted, constantly, that they couldn’t bond, that it would jeopardize Kouki’s life if they consummated their courtship. If he imprinted his flesh with the sacred mark for all to see.

Lips on his chest tugged him back to the present with startling clarity. There was something solid pressing against his bare belly, the sensation only furthering his amplifying heat. Akashi was hard, and he felt him through his slacks, his arousal heightening with every swipe of his tongue. Oh, how Kouki wished there was no clothing barrier between them, how he wanted to...

Thinking quickly, Kouki reached forward, capturing the top button of Akashi's shirt. It was freed without much effort, and his trembling fingers moved to the next, exposing the top of the massive tattoo that crawled from his mate's shoulder down to his pec, the one that he wore with pride to strike down in fear all that opposed him. The one that displayed his status within the crime family.

It was Akashi's hands that once more ceased his lustful curiosity.

"No."

Yet another short command, but it brooked no arguments. Kouki's eyes roved to the side as he tried to repress his disappointment.

"Let me do this for you, Kouki.”

He didn’t wait for a response, Akashi bowing his head to capture a pert nipple in between his teeth, gently scraping the pinkened nub. Kouki softly moaned, cheeks flushing at the obscene noises he was expelling, his embarrassment palpable. Akashi merely continued his forays, suckling the other nipple until it was jutting forward. Satisfied by the reaction, his tongue was soon at work once more, licking a path down Kouki’s chest and abdomen, slowly dipping lower. The further he descended, the more difficult it was for Kouki to maintain eye contact.

All too soon, he was kneeling, his mouth perilously close to Kouki’s stiff cock. Akashi’s breath coiled against his lower stomach like steam, warming the skin and inciting a shiver to roll down Kouki’s heat-ravaged body. Once more, he felt the urge to move, to submit, to gain what he truly wanted – their long-awaited union. The idea flooded his brain, buzzing around and overwhelming every other coherent thought until it was all he could think of.

He whimpered as Akashi’s tongue returned to the task, coasting a path along the groove of his hipbone, and then back up onto the softness of his lower abdomen. The motions continued until the alpha had cleansed most of the skin there. It isn’t until then that Kouki recalled something.

“Um…” he stuttered quietly.

But Akashi ignored him, continuing on to drop a kiss to his hip.

“I…” he attempted, but his voice quickly diminished.

Akashi’s eyes then snapped onto his as he glossed his skin again. He spoke no words, favoring silence and an intense stare as he repeated his ministrations. Not once did he take his gaze off Kouki’s.

The will to speak wavered within Kouki, and he was almost about to surrender when the most incredible development occurred.

Facing center, Akashi leaned in closer. Too close, Kouki noted with a shiver of anticipation. He could detect his breath over where he subconsciously yearned for it the most, and it was unbearable. Everything that had happened so far was unexpected, but he _knew_ not to get his hopes up. Akashi didn’t want them to bond, and if he did more than he was doing now, then…

His eyes widened as Akashi’s head bowed. He slowly moved in, flicking his tongue against the swollen head of Kouki’s cock.

It was difficult for Kouki to resist, and he shuddered fiercely, tingles rolling down to his toes. What was phenomenal, what titillated him even more, was that out of the corner of creased eyes, he witnessed Akashi shudder, too.

“Kouki,” he then rumbled huskily.

When he peered up at him that time, Akashi’s eyes were gleaming, and tucked within his mouth, his canines had elongated. Kouki could only hope. Hope that…

 _Mark me_ , he thought fervently, shivering where he fought to remain standing. He could sense his heat escalating, lust pooling low in his belly as Akashi kneeled in front of him. How he wanted to be pampered by his tongue again, but even more than that, he yearned to feel all of him. He wanted to be marked, taken… united in the best of ways.

Bonded to this mesmerizing leader that he has been fortunate to have as his mate.

But one pesky little thought refused to leave him, and he somehow within this feverish daze, found the voice to announce it.

“Um, I-I don’t think the guy touched there.”

Akashi’s stare was frigid.

“I smell him here.”

Kouki swallowed thickly, any discussion dying within his throat. This was what he had wanted though, was it not? He didn’t need to sabotage anything by voicing his concerns. If there were any. No, he’d just… go with where this would lead and hope it led to where he was longing it would.

His mind taunted him with images of Akashi leaning over him, sinking his teeth in between the area where his shoulder and neck met. Marking him, branding him as his once and for all. The one that he desired for so long… given while their bodies were joined as one.

Those thoughts were disrupted by Akashi’s tongue against the shaft of his cock, licking a stripe from root to crown. The tip dragged against his taut flesh, eliciting another moan from Kouki’s quivering lips. There was a hand wrapped around his base, the sensation of cool metal brushing against him. Kouki was fully aware that it was one of the many heavy rings the alpha donned, that it was his hand stroking him slowly as he worked his tongue back against the head, swirling it around and dipping the tip into where he was leaking precum.  His hips bounded forward, Kouki barely being able to muster another moan.

Had he always been this receptive?

His knees quivered, legs morphing into a jellied state, and he felt faint on his feet. To his relief, Akashi seemed to quickly notice, his other hand elevating to hold him upright by his hip. Those long fingers dug into Kouki’s skin, leaving an impression that seared. But it was nothing compared to what followed after.

Akashi slowly, painstakingly slow, seized the tip of his member between his lips, and Kouki moaned at the slick heat that was beyond words consuming him. It was in that moment that he became aware of how overwhelmed he truly was. There was a faint tightening, the coil of lust in his stomach tensing. It doesn’t ease it any that Akashi’s burning gaze was on him the entire time he continued to engulf his cock.

Groaning, his hand reached and collided with Akashi’s hand that was holding him up, covering it with his own. Their fingers intertwined, and Kouki expelled a shaky breath. His legs felt impossibly weak as the pleasure jolted through his body, and he was seriously worried about them crumbling beneath him.

 “A-Akashi-san,” he moaned, staring weakly into the alpha’s mismatched depths.

If humanly possible, Akashi moved faster, applying suction as he bobbed back and forth until every inch of Kouki’s cock was throbbing. His balls pulled up tight, and again Kouki felt his pleasure starting to peak. Startled, he placed his free hand on Akashi’s forehead, trying to somehow warn him.

“I’m —” he gasped out, pushing on Akashi’s head lightly with quivering fingers, “I’m going to —”

Akashi pulled back to suckle the head, his hand wrapping around the base to pump firm and fast. Resisting Kouki’s attempts to nudge him, his stare was intense, unmoving, as he continued to mouth at the engorged tip. His tongue ran over the slit, lapping up any fluid that bubbled forth. Hand stroking him perfectly, his tongue curled around the tip one last time before Kouki completely surrendered.

Moaning loudly, his hips jerked forward several times as he released into Akashi’s warm, waiting mouth. Through the haze, he could feel Akashi swallow around him, hand still massaging his shaft until he had stopped shaking.

When the tingles vanished, Kouki was resting on the floor, still impossibly incited. Pressed together close like this, he could feel Akashi’s arousal again, digging into his leg fervently. It was half the heat, but he already wanted him again, wanted to feel Akashi’s cock inside him, making him his for real now. How he yearned to have those extended fangs embedded in his shoulder, Akashi’s hands on his hips as he repeatedly thrust into him until they both reached the pinnacle of no return.

Dazed from the thoughts, he licked his lips and glanced at Akashi.

Kneeling before him, the alpha was panting, his eyes unfocused. His chest heaved like he had just been in a marathon, and his shoulders were quivering. It looked as though he was gritting his teeth, hard in thought about something. A few minutes passed, and then he was raising his hand to wipe at his mouth, his mismatched eyes roving toward Kouki.

After another long pause, he finally spoke.

“You… have to… remember your pills, Kouki,” Akashi imparted breathlessly.

Kouki nodded, though he was distracted by the feeling of them pressed together. Now that he had noticed it again, it was all he could think about. The pills were a secondary concern, one that could be dealt with later. Much later.

Almost wobbly, Akashi then stood, his shoulders still quaking. His eyes fluttered closed, opening only seconds after, the moment used to regain his breath. When he was sure he had composed himself, he headed back toward the couch, tossing on his jacket. He fished through his pocket until he recovered what he was searching for.

Removing the gun from the hoister, Akashi checked it for any flaws, or something Kouki wasn’t sure he wanted to know, before he slid the weapon into his belt, his long coat concealing it from view.

Kouki managed to grab the blanket, using it as a cover. There would have been no way possible that he could have clothed himself properly in time with how swift Akashi was moving. Slowly, he made his way toward the sofa, studying Akashi with both half longing and half confusion.

Once he was set, Akashi’s gaze was once more on him, his tone low and with an authoritative pitch.

“You will stay here until this cycle passes. No one will disturb you. That I will make sure of.”

Attempting to reach out to him, Kouki froze. There was a strange distance between them, an awkward feeling he completely detested. He was painted in Akashi’s scent, but not the way he wanted. This was only temporary, and would vanish the second the air hit his skin. Something he wasn’t looking forward to.

 “Um…” He knew what he wished to say, but he couldn’t bring himself to. “Be careful.”

There was a brief, almost tense silence, before.

“It is not me that you need to be concerned over.”

Kouki tried to not flinch at the cold tone. He knew better then to argue, and after that session, he wasn’t in the mood to try to convince Akashi otherwise. There was no other path around what was about to be done.

Pausing at the exit, Akashi slowly turned back to him, worry reflecting in his mismatched depths.

“I will return in a few hours. Please, Kouki. Do not leave.”

And then he was gone, once more leaving Kouki with his thoughts, and a revived erection that had sprung just by how rough Akashi’s voice was.

Fuck, how he hated heats.

* * *

Stars glittered against the polished windows as Kouki continued to gaze up at the darkening skies. The night was young, the moon having risen a mere hour ago. So far Kouki had been experiencing a peaceful evening. And while it was still early, four hours had passed since Akashi had left. If Akashi had been anyone else, if he had held a lower rank, then perhaps Kouki wouldn't have been so worried. But as circumstances were, he was peering out the window every other second, waiting for the familiar vehicle to arrive safely.

His concern for his mate was paramount, but given that his heat wouldn't conclude for another few days, he was also having visions. Visions that were far too erotic for his innocent mind. What would it feel like to Akashi to have his lips wrapped around his cock? Or what would it be like to be beneath his alpha as he thrust into him repeatedly, granting him unconditional ecstasy until they reached the point of utter and complete satisfaction? He could easily imagine the sensation of being filled, of…

Kouki jolted.

What the hell was he thinking? Akashi had left the penthouse with one mission, to annihilate the man who had touched him, which meant putting himself in danger. And here he was, brain clouded with extremely explicit fantasies! Images that were once more causing his cock to throb painfully within his loose pajama pants.

To his surprise, it was guilt that was now piercing through his lustful trance. Akashi was out there because of him, because he had been foolish enough to ignore his upcoming heat cycle. Aside from that, he had overwhelmed Akashi to a point where he had been seconds away from becoming completely unhinged. Everything awful from this day was entirely his fault, and it could have been easily avoided if he wasn’t so stubborn.

Kouki knew there was a part of him that had purposely made him forget the pill. He’d wanted to entice Akashi with his heat, and hopefully lure him into finally bonding.

Now that the alpha’s scent was no longer around him, aside from traces throughout the penthouse, Kouki was beginning to see how wrong and diabolical that action truly was. But it couldn’t be helped that he felt that way. This was what he truly yearned for, after all, ever since they had first crossed paths when he…

A chime then echoed from the living room.

As fast as his feet could carry him, he flew through the doorway, searching frantically for his cell phone. The number, he didn’t recognize, but there was something urging him, convincing him that he needed to answer this call.

“H-hello?”

There was a slight pause before the person on the opposite line spoke.

“Kouki.”

Relief swarmed his heart. Finally, contact with Akashi… but why wasn’t he home?

“Akashi-san! I-I’m so glad you called! I was really worried.”

“I apologize for that. I did not mean to cause you to worry.”

But Akashi's tone was offbeat, and not at all usual. He couldn't put his finger on it, yet Kouki knew something was holding the alpha back, keeping him distracted. The question was, what was it?

“…I-is everything okay?”

They continued on in silence for a moment or two, as though Akashi was reluctant.

“No, it’s not.” Another pause. “I cannot return tonight, Kouki.”

Instantly, the wheels in Kouki’s head were in gear on why Akashi had left in the first place. To go after the man who had touched him, to guarantee he never saw the light of day ever again. And he…

“Did something happen with —”

“No, it isn’t that.” Akashi sounded peculiar. “I cannot be around you until your cycle passes.”

His heart sunk at the words.

“B-but that could be a week…”

The thought of being without Akashi for that long was horrifying.

“I am aware of that.” His voice was laced in utter regret, and maybe something else. “I am sorry, but this is how it has to be. I … I cannot be around you right now, Kouki.”

“Did I do something wrong..?”

Yes, he did. If he hadn’t been so selfish, if he had taken his pills like he was supposed to and not tried to use his heat to entice Akashi into bonding, the alpha would have been here. Here, next to him, with his strong arms wrapped around him, keeping him safe from harm.

“Of course not. You —”

Kouki’s voice began to crack. “I-if I had t-taken the p-pills, this w-wouldn’t have happened. I —”

“Mistakes happen, Kouki. Don’t hit yourself over this.”

A mistake that he had deliberately caused, but he wasn’t about to admit that to Akashi. The alpha would be deeply disappointed in him if he knew “he forgot,” and had intentionally neglected to medicate himself.

“I don’t know… I mean.. I’ll really miss you.”

There was a sigh. “Don’t think that I won’t. A few minutes without you is the limit. Seconds, even. I don’t know how I will endure a week.”

Kouki sniffled.

“I will call you every day, and stay on the phone with you for as long as you wish.”

A smile twitched on Kouki’s lips.

“But please, Kouki, do not leave the penthouse. Not while you are in this state.”

He sniffled again.

“I-I understand.”

Akashi wasn’t convinced.

“Promise me that you won’t, Kouki.”

Another sniffle. “I-I promise.” Kouki heaved a breath, trying to cease his trembling. “Will you stay on the phone with me now?”

There was another pause.

“I’ll stay on for as long as you wish for me to.”

Kouki wouldn’t admit it, but he had struggled with that request. His unrelenting hormones were running rampant, the avid hunger in his heart only a few paces behind. With how perceptive his senses were, he could detect how affected Akashi still was, how at times his voice would become winded, the way his name would roll off his tongue in the form of a purr.

But his heart had quickly won, convincing him that he needed to have Akashi as near as possible, even through their great distance. He would somehow repress his arousal, and indulge in the alpha’s rich tone, which would settle him into a tranquil state. During this time, he would reconsider his actions and would berate himself for ever doing anything so foolish.

It had been his stubbornness, his impatience, that had drove Akashi away. Though Kouki knew it was far too late for regrets now, he assured himself he’d never be so stupid again. Because now he had to endure a week without Akashi, to only hear his voice on the other line from miles away.

In all honesty, he wasn’t sure if he’d make it.

 

 

 

 

 

By the grace of the gods, the cycle concluded earlier than usual, and he was spared from any more misery. The second he was certain it was through, Kouki called Akashi, informing him he could return. He didn’t want to seem too needy, too eager, but four days apart had been more than he could tolerate.

A week would have been an absolute catastrophe.

He had spent most of his time in Akashi’s room, wallowing in where a great portion of his scent lingered. The pillows supplied him with a sufficient amount, but even then, it wasn’t nowhere near enough. Now, it was practically down to nothing, the powerful fragrance of the alpha barely traceable, and delivering him another round of despair.

It was likely because Kouki’s own essence now encased everything. He had lain in the sheets, hand stroking his cock as he allowed Akashi’s soothing voice to bring him to the peak over and over. Hearing Akashi spared him a bit of loneliness, but at the same time, it made everything worse, in knowing Akashi wasn’t beside him.

Yet, that distraction was no longer needed. Now that Akashi was…

Keys jingled.

Rushing from the bedroom, he ran into the living area as the door quietly opened. Relief encased his heart as the scent of the alpha welcomed him, and Kouki sensed the moisture swelling in his eyes. He had never known how torturous it would feel not seeing Akashi every day. Ever since they discovered they were fated, they had never been separated. Even if they were to part at night, they had seen each other throughout the time they were allowed to be together.

Being apart for four days, especially while in heat, was as though he had been dragged down into the utter depths of hell, trying to crawl up a rocky ledge to escape.

He’d never do something so stupid again to entice his desire.

Akashi strode into the penthouse, wearing an expression that proclaimed he was not to be tampered with, and tossed his keys and jacket onto the sofa. Without so much as a nod, he passed by Kouki, heading toward the wet bar.

Almost robotic, he fiddled with a few bottles, choosing one and then pouring the liquid into a small glass. Once it was filled to the brim, he settled in one of the cushioned chairs nearby, taking a small sip from the glass before searching his breast pocket for something.

Gradually, Akashi’s fingers recovered a cigarette packet, flipping out one of the sticks before setting about lighting it. Something he never did unless he was completely stressed out, especially since Kouki wasn’t fond of the nasty habit.

There was then a slow exhale, Akashi’s gaze finally turning upon him.

“It has passed.”

Kouki nodded. “Y-yeah. I don’t feel like… that anymore.”

Another pungent exhale followed, Akashi releasing some of the smoke he held in.

“Good to know.”

He was on the verge of sobbing, felt he would crumble at any given moment, and he and Akashi weren’t even bonded. But being without him for four days was completely agonizing. Had it gone on any longer, Kouki wouldn’t have known what to do. _If_ there was anything he could have done.

Akashi must have sensed this, so he quickly discarded the stick, pushing away the side table, and turning his attention completely toward him.

“Come here,” he called softly, and that was all the motivation Kouki needed.

Though there wasn’t much distance between them, his feet gained speeds he never even knew he possessed. Kouki sprinted across the room, nearly tumbling into Akashi’s lap, and buried his face in the crook of his neck. The robust aroma heightened his senses, his eyes swelling with a fresh set of tears. 

“I-I’m s-sorry,” he blubbered, “I’m sorry I didn’t take them, but please don’t be away from me ever again!”

Akashi’s fingers combed through his hair, caressing slowly in an effort to calm him.

"You don’t need to be apologizing to me, Kouki.”

Kouki sniffled. “B-but it caused you to stay away.”

The alpha continued to thread through the chestnut tresses.

“You need to be more aware of your actions, Kouki. You don’t know what could have happened to you if you hadn’t escaped. In that state, you need to protect yourself from everyone.” There was a long pause. “Including me.”

Kouki raised his head, puzzled. “Huh? Including you?”

“That was far too overwhelming for me. I nearly lost control, and uncovering another scent on you, I went completely berserk. If I had come back after I left you that evening, I don’t know what would have happened.”

If it had been anyone else, the remark would be unnerving. To Kouki, it would have fulfilled everything he had been desiring. Had they allowed it to progress, that was. This was the first time he hadn’t taken his repressants. He hadn’t realized how deep within the cycle he was – even when he was attacked by the lecherous, unknown man - until he was within the presence of Akashi. The severity had only amplified after the acts they engaged in. It had fueled him even more in wanting to complete that one part of their relationship he’d been yearning for.

And to think he had been that close… and yet…

“I wanted to do nothing but push you against that wall and make you mine entirely.” Akashi’s voice was guttural. “To take you over the pinnacle again and again, until there was no breath left in either of us.”

Kouki shivered; thank the gods the heat cycle was over.

“But I liked what we did.” Like, was an understatement. “I-it was the first time you touched me like that…”

Was he wrong to confess what he had known all along? Akashi seemed dead-set against them bonding. Through those mismatched depths, Kouki could see the uneasiness, how rattled his mate appeared in knowing he had been steps away from completing their relationship. But there was still the main portion of the puzzle; why was he so upset?

“It cannot happen again. I was able to control myself by at least touching you…” Akashi paused, eyes fluttering as though reflecting. “By tasting you… but then your heat began to overpower me, and I had to leave or I would have done something I would have regretted.”

Kouki’s eyes lowered. “…D-do you regret it…?”

The silence reigned between them, Kouki’s heart pounding. What if he did regret it? Even though Akashi bluntly confessed to him what he would have done? The course of his actions that would lead to…

“No,” Akashi finally answered, “But to know I nearly lost control is unsettling. I cannot be in a situation such as that. Ever again.”

Kouki frowned. “You wouldn’t have to be if we were bonded…”

It wasn’t as though Akashi would hurt him. Unless it was something else that was the true reason. Perhaps he didn’t want to bond him, wanted a different mate, and he was only on the verge of losing control because of the force of the heat. After all, he was an alpha, and they lost all control when being around an omega in heat. And yet, Kouki had never seen Akashi take an interest in another, not since it was discovered that they were mates. What Akashi had known the second they met, and he himself was still oblivious to the whole ordeal.

“You are well aware that we can’t.”

His lips protruded into a pout. “I know that. You say it’s because putting a mark on me will make me a target when they’re trying to get to you. B-but I’m sure other alphas that are part of the yakuza have bonded. Even crime bosses.”

To his surprise, Akashi grew silent, traces of his turmoil modifying into something Kouki had never witnessed before. Complete unadulterated fear. 

“Yes, they have.”

There was another lengthy pause, Akashi seemingly hesitant.

“The one I took the place of was in the same situation. Nijimura caved, and bonded with his mate with no consequences on his mind. He was certain that this would only become easier for them, for he’d know every location, every emotion his mate was experiencing.”

Of course, Kouki was well informed about that, which was why he didn’t understand why Akashi was so against it. With the bond, Akashi would easily be able to pinpoint his whereabouts if he wasn’t within his presence, be able to feel any emotion he was undergoing. He would be able to know if he was in trouble, if there was something amiss.

“At first, it resulted in their favor, and worked accordingly.” Another period of reluctance. “It was about a month later, when Nijimura was involved with the two other crime families, that his mate went missing. During that time, he could only deal with excruciating pain in knowing that his mate was suffering. When he was found, it was too late. It did not matter that they were bonded. It only made matters worse in knowing he could feel his panic, sense his fear, and hear how incoherent his thoughts were since they had subdued him.”

Kouki’s eyes widened, their horrified gaze locked with Akashi’s.

“I cannot.” There was that expression again. “And I will not, allow that to happen to you, Kouki.”

So that was the reason. All along, Akashi had been trying to prevent him from a tragic fate. Here he had been alone with his negative thoughts, thoughts that constantly mocked him day in and day out. He wasn’t up to his standards, that he was prolonging it because he had no desire, and all along he was keeping him safe. Did Kouki ever feel like an idiot now, or what.

He couldn’t help the small laugh. “And here I thought you just kept using the excuse because you didn’t think I was —”

Words ceased as he was nearly thrown from Akashi’s lap, the alpha quickly pinning him against the wall.

“That I didn’t think you were what?” His eyes narrowed. “Worth it? Is that what you were about to say?"

Kouki peered downward. “Well, y-yeah. I mean… look at me compared to you. You’re this powerful leader that scares anyone, and I-I’m…”

“Someone who is extremely determined. Not to mention caring.” His gaze flickered. “You know I always adore a challenge, and you brought that. Especially with how many times you tried to assassinate me.” A chuckle. “There is something about you that you cannot see for yourself, and I hope one day you will, but for now, I will be the one to.”

Grasping Kouki’s hand, he placed a light kiss on the top of it. Kouki’s cheeks tinted, his fingers entwining with Akashi’s, his gaze roving until he noticed something peculiar on one of his rings. Dark splotches that almost looked like…

Akashi followed his gaze, and instantly removed the ring from his finger, dropping it to the side.

“I suppose I will have to clean that later.”

Kouki grimaced.  “Is that…from…”

The ring was quickly kicked from view, the heavy metal crashing into the leg of another table.

“I believe you already know the answer to that question, Kouki.”

Deciding to divert the discussion from the blood that stained Akashi’s jewelry, Kouki returned to the topic at hand. If there was a time he was going to nudge any questions in, the time was now. Akashi seemed to be willing to talk about their relationship, now that the story following the reason had been spoken of.

“I know that you said we can’t bond, but…” He felt Akashi’s gaze on him. “But…it really hurts when this comes, and I need…”

Mismatched depths softened, Akashi seeming to understand where he was coming from completely. His hand rose, fingers combing through his tousled tresses until they were brushing against the shell of his ear. They slid across his cheek until they were cupping his chin, their gazes aligning, and not giving Kouki a chance to look anywhere else.

“I will bargain with you.” Kouki’s heart leapt hopefully. “If you promise to take your pills, I will tend to you as I did the last time. That eased you a bit, did it not?”

Even though Kouki knew it wasn’t enough, at least it was something. It was better than having to endure the severity of the heat alone, to have some relief from his mate instead of by his own fingers… or other objects.

“But we will still go by the rules. I am asking that you please grant me some relief and make sure you take your repressants on time. If it does not come earlier than expected.”

Kouki nodded. “Then… can I touch you?”

He knew it was completely swaying Akashi’s response, but while they were within the discussion, why shouldn’t he ask?

“You know that reason as well. I cannot trust myself.”

He pouted. “But I trust you.”

“Don’t.” Akashi’s fingers once more combed through his chestnut tresses. “Why is it that you are so eager to touch me, Kouki?”

His face pinkened. “To… um… to give you… what you do for me. To um… make you feel good.”

What a completely childish response.

Akashi grinned. “I receive that from witnessing your pleasure.”

“I don’t think you do… not fully…” He leaned forward, pressing his nose into Akashi’s chest. “There really is no way around this, is there…”

The alpha sighed. “Not at the moment. It is unfortunate you ended up having me as a mate.”

Kouki quickly shook his head. “It is not! I’m happy to have you as mine… it’s just… we have a lot in the way right now.”

“I know.” Akashi’s tone was solemn. “But I would have to keep you locked inside then. You are too young for that, or even if you weren’t, it would not be fair. You need to explore the world beyond this one, and that will prevent you from doing so.”

Even if he asked Akashi to couple with him, to join with him in a connection nothing else could surpass, that was impossible. During the process, because they were fated, the result would end with Akashi marking him. Even if he fought to control his urges, it was inevitable, and it would occur. Thus, trying to connect with him physically wasn’t occurring anytime soon.

“Kouki, you need to —”

There was then a soft chime. Akashi heaved an annoyed sigh, retrieving his phone from his pocket, thus ending their discussion for the time being.

“What is it?”

He listened at the muffled voice, Akashi’s expression becoming more annoyed with each passing minute. He could see how annoyed his mate was becoming, that this was a conversation that was going to destroy the mood he was happily encased in. Kouki couldn’t help but want to wish bad thoughts toward the caller in ruining what would probably be his only chance to discuss such an intimate topic.

“No. It’s fine. I’ll go.”

He ended the call, nearly sending the phone into the floor with how roughly he placed it at his side.

“You have to leave, don’t you?” Kouki whispered.

“I’m afraid so.”

Kouki nodded. “I guess… I’ll stay here then.”

“You will not. You have been stuck here for days.” He pocketed his phone once more. “Unless you would rather go and visit your friends. Then go right ahead.”

Lips twitching, Kouki smiled. “I will later, but for now… I really want to spend time with you. I just hope I’m not going to cause any problems.”

“I would never take you to a meeting where I thought you were in any danger.”

Of course he wouldn’t. What a silly assumption, but that wasn’t what Kouki was concerned over.

“I’ll go get ready then. It would be weird if I came with you looking like this…”

Akashi shrugged. “I don’t mind. Whatever you are comfortable with.”

Instead, Kouki rushed into the bedroom, searching in the closet where he kept his clothes. He didn’t want to embarrass Akashi by showing up in his lounge clothes, even if Akashi wasn’t bothered by it. If he was going to represent a yakuza boss, the powerful alpha who was his mate, he had to at least dress properly.

As he dressed, he thought about how foolish he had been, and how he should be happy with where their relationship stood now. He could accept that, for today. For when the next heat rose, he knew his thoughts would be completely scattered. But that wasn’t something he would worry about now.

For now, he would walk beside Akashi with pride, and relish in knowing he had such a powerful leader as his mate. But there would always be a part in the back of his mind that dreamed one day Akashi would find a way, and would be able to bond with him.

Given how long he’d been yearning for that moment, he could only hope that wasn’t too far off.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one shot, only. It will not continue. Follow the fic in the link at the start of this.


End file.
